14 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 31 (seria III, odc.5) - Mord a la carte - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 BBC w Jedynce - Afryka cz. 2. Sawanna (Africa, eye to eye with the unknown) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /30/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Przepis dnia - /24/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Wulkaniczna odyseja cz. 1. Życie na popiołach (Life on Fire); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Bertrand Loyer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2709; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5868 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5868); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /24/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W krainie papryki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Bonanza - odc. 150, Mój syn (Bonanza, ep. 150, My son, my son); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2710; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2480 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /31/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /26/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Kontrym - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Marcin Fischer; wyk.:Redbad Kliynstra, Wojciech Zieliński, Jan Frycz, Andrzej Grabowski, Magdalena Czerwińska, Sława Kwaśniewska, Bartłomiej Topa, Sławomir Orzechowski, Robert Gonera, Leon Charewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Homeland I - odc. 6 (Homeland, ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Zabić albinosa (In the Shadow of the Sun); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Harry Freeland; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Glina - odc. 13/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Świat się kręci - /31/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Bonanza - odc. 150, Mój syn (Bonanza, ep. 150, My son, my son); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Zabić albinosa (In the Shadow of the Sun); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Harry Freeland; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Notacje - Ernest Bryll. Karabela zostanie na strychu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 17/91 Śmiech przez łzy; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 357; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 985 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 154 - Nieoczekiwane odkrycie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Zanzibar "Stone Town" (124) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (82) Mały Indianin - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 25 "Trudna decyzja"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Prawo natury - Wśród traw (HOW NATURE WORKS: GRASSLAND); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Adam White , Gillian Taylor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 75 "Przelotne miłostki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:05 Boscy w sieci - odc. 6 "Piknik, Router, Pies"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 115 "Rywalizacja ojciec - syn" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 116 "Dzieci nas wyprzedzają" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Szkoła życia - odc. 26 "Fala"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/77; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 985 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 986 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1008; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 743; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Głęboka woda - sezon II, odc. 3/12 "Bez miłości" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Walka bez broni; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zofia Kunert; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Instynkt - odc. 6 "Droga do sławy" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 7/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 107); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 8/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 108); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Trzeci oficer - odc. 9/13 - Witaj, Grand; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.15 Świat według Kiepskich (42) - serial komediowy 09.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (21, 22) - serial fab.-dok. 10.00 Trudne sprawy (156) - serial paradokumentalny 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (330) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (45) - serial paradokumentalny 13.00 Czyja wina? (31) - serial paradokumentalny 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1756) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (362) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (585) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (468) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1757) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (339) - serial komediowy 20.10 Megahit: Punisher - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2004 22.45 Bohater z wyboru - film sensacyjny, USA 2008 00.45 Breaking Bad 3 (23) - serial obyczajowy 01.45 Dziupla Cezara (2) - serial komediowy 02.30 Dziewczyny z fortuną (47) - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu (1469) - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda (232) - serial paradokumentalny 12.15 Szpital (106) - serial paradokumentalny 13.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (609) - serial fab.-dok. 14.00 Wawa non stop (30) - serial 15.00 Ukryta prawda (233) - serial paradokumentalny 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (107) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Wawa non stop (31) - serial 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.35 Rajdy terenowe: Baja Maroc (2) 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1804) - serial obyczajow 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1075) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Lekarze (7) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (7) - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Wybrani (19) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Dowody zbrodni 7 (22) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Rajdy terenowe: Baja Maroc (2) 01.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.50 Arkana magii (1074) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Warszawa 06:30 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:31 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 07:33 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:51 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:56 Był taki dzień - 14 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 14.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Emisariuszka Langiewicza; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 151 (odc. 151); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Pomniki - symbole; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Kościół z bliska - odc. 58; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Dla niesłyszących - Bez barier - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Antenowe remanenty - Koncerty w TVP Warszawa - 45 LAT GAWĘDY - odc. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Słynne miejsca Lwowa - o lwowskich cymelinach opwiada Jerzy Janicki - Hotel Georg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Emisariuszka Langiewicza; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Everyday English 237; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Ahora espanol - odc. 208; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 15:02 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 15:04 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:29 Interwencje Jolanty Erol; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:56 Był taki dzień - 14 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:44 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Rok terroru; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:07 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:13 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:42 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Kultowe rozmowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:01 Porozmawiajmy o...; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:22 Ściśle tajne. Karol Wojtyła; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Pogoda - 14.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 14.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:19 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:21 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:27 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Chemia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Łoziński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Everyday English 237; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Ahora espanol - odc. 208; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 T. Love - 10 lat. Koncert jubileuszowy; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Las bliżej nas - odc. 40 - Jaki jest polski las; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc. 4 - Czysta gra (Janka 4 Czysta gra); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polonia w Komie - Rzym - Jakubek (337); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 927 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 77* - Przywódce - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Od ucha do ucha - Marcin Daniec kontra Gołota; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kulturalni PL - (162); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 794* - Proszę mi nie przeszkadzać; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Rzym - Jakubek (337); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Gala Nagród TOTUS 2013; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 927 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Żegnaj armio radziecka; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 38/39 - Czarodziejka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 3/13* - Człowiek - pierwsze spotkanie - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (338); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie /2/; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Janka - odc. 4 - Czysta gra (Janka 4 Czysta gra); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 38/39 - Czarodziejka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Wiedźmin - odc. 3/13* - Człowiek - pierwsze spotkanie; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (338); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 927; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie /2/; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 06.50 Ogrody od A do Z 07.10 Świat w pigułce 08.05 W świecie nauki 08.30 W klatce czasu 09.00 Cafe Silesia 11.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.15 Świat w pigułce 12.30 Telezakupy 14.05 Świat w pigułce 14.15 Schlesien Journal 14.40 Tajemnice czarnych skrzynek 15.30 Czwarta władza 16.00 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.05 Niewyjaśnione historie 17.00 Na straży prawa (wersja dla niesłyszących) 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Biznes klasa 18.25 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Na straży prawa (wersja dla niesłyszących) 21.30 Na oczach świadków 21.55 Tajemnice czarnych skrzynek 22.50 Niewyjaśnione historie 00.00 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 00.30 Na tropie zbrodni 01.00 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 02.00 Cafe Silesia 04.30 Świat w pigułce